Red Samurai: End of Honor
by PrisonerofDarkness
Summary: Everyone knows that Kenshin had a dark past...but just how dark? After meeting up with another samurai, he comes to see just how bloody their pasts were. Will the pain that the two have endured reconcile, or will they forever be tormented?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I really wish I do…but alas, I do not…that's the story of my life. I do, however own Sakura. Please do not use her without my permission…that's all I ask…**

From today

Without regard for myself

I set out

A shield, strong but humble

For our Sovereign Lord.

Prologue:

**Night darkened the landscape of Japan. It surrounded the forest with a foreboding feeling, growing greater by the moment. The snap of a twig reverberated against the opaque blackness. **

**A lone figure moved through the dark. It moved stealthily, its steely eyes darting through the pitch black. Its ears listened intently for any sound. **

**Crack A twig fractured somewhere in the teeming darkness. The solitary figure stopped in its tracks, listening carefully to its surroundings. The sound of a blade being drawn resounded through the night. The entity drew its own katana from it's sheath. Gripping the sword firmly, the creature walked on.**

**There was a rustling in the bushes, and another human rushed out, blade drawn. The swords flashed in the moonlight as the two stared each other down. Violet orbs met silver, and anger flared in the warriors' hearts.**

**There was a clash of blades. Blood, deep red, splattered the ground. The katanas rang again in the darkness. The blood of the other mixed with the already spilled blood. Silence.**

**Both figures, tired and battle-weary, retreated into the darkness. Shadows encompassed them. On the ground, the blood still glistened in the moonlight. Red, deep red…**

_Anger flares… _

_Red, deep red…_

_Hateful stares…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Hope is drained…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Body pained… _

_Red, deep red…_

_Red, deep red…_


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own none of the RK characters, so no suing allowed. I do own Sakura though, and would appreciate it if no one would use her without my permission.**

Chapter 2: Nightmares 

Kenshin lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling of the Kamyia dogo. His violet eyes were wide with fear and regret. His slender fingers were knotted into fists, knuckles white, gripping the covers.

"**That dream…" he whispered to himself. "…I'll never forget that night…"**

He tried closing his eyes again; he tried to block out the memory of his opponent. The dream continued in the darkness behind his eyelids. The clash of swords. The moonlight spilling over her face. Her eyes: pale, starry silver, piercing his with her melancholy gaze. The blood, glistening in the moonlight…red, deep red.

Kenshin sighed dismally, opening his lavender eyes once more. "Well, this is getting me nowhere fast…" he grumbled, his silky voice slurred with sleepiness.

He climbed out of bed, wrapping his robe tightly around his torso. Opening the door, he walked out into the deserted hallway. The young man made his way quietly to the room where Kaoru practiced the martial arts. His sword hung on the wall, partially obscured by shadows. He sat himself in front of the sword, thinking hard.

"It was so long ago…why am I still having this damn dream?" Kenshin asked himself quietly. He shook his head. "I haven't even seen her in years…why now?"

He stood, removing his sword from the wall. He stood in a fighting stance, holding the sword in both of his hands. "So many bad memories…" he whispered. He frowned slightly, fixing his eyes on the gleaming blade. He changed stances, slicing the still air with the blade.

He dropped his hands to his sides, peering out the window into the dark night. The stars sparkled brilliantly and the full moon flashed its light upon the cold earth. Kenshin sighed deeply, closing his brilliant violet eyes.

In the darkness of night, a young woman walked alone through the forest. Her silver eyes pierced the gloominess like daggers. A katana hung at her side, reflecting the moonlight. A breeze blew through the trees, tousling her jet-black hair.

The smell of cherry blossoms filled the night air, surrounding the woman. She walked out onto a high plateau overlooking a close by village. No lanterns were lit, and no one was out.

"I'm close." She stated. "So close…"

_Darkness finds me…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Hatred binds me…_

_Red, deep red…_

_A late hour, now does chime…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Memories buried in the sands of time…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Red, deep red…_


	3. The Legendary Red Samurai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do own Sakura and would appreciate it if no one use her without my permission.

Chapter 3: The Legendary Red Samurai 

Kenshin woke the next morning feeling quite tired. He had certainly not slept well that night, being that his dreams were plagued with nightmares. He quickly got dressed, pulling his usual magenta shirt over his head, and pulling on a pair of pants.

Kenshin walked out into the kitchen, seated himself at the table, and buried his face in his strong hands. He sighed deeply, considering the meaning of his nightmares. Kaoru walked into the room from outside.

"…and here's the kitchen." The girl stated, leading a cloaked figure into the room. Its long, black robe swept the ground. Jet-black hair, tipped with gold and silver, flowed out from under the hood, spilling over its slender shoulders.

"Oh, Kenshin! We have a new tenant." Kaoru said cheerily.

"It's temporary…" the shrouded figure stated bluntly, its seductive, silky voice flowing over the words like a river over pebbles. Kenshin nodded his head in mild interest.

"And what is your name?" He asked. The cloaked figure chuckled mysteriously.

"Must you ask such asinine questions, Himura?" the person asked, a petulant tone in its voice. It turned to Kaoru. "Would you like to show me the rest of the dogo?" it asked.

"Umm…yes, of course." The young woman said. "Right this way." Kaoru motioned for the figure to follow.

The cloaked person turned to leave. As it rotated, Kenshin caught sight of two bright silver eyes staring at him. His own lavender eyes widened in realization of who the strange visitor was: Sakura-the Red Samurai.

She saw the puzzled look on Kenshin's visage and she laughed. "Sakura? Is that you?" Kenshin said, standing up.

"As I've said before, Himura, such asinine questions you ask…" the young woman replied. She removed her hood, revealing a beautiful face. Porcelain skin, dark glossy hair, cold platinum eyes, high cheekbones…she truly was beautiful. "Like I said: this living arrangement is merely provisional. I have a date with a man who has a death wish in Kyoto. I believe he goes by the name of Shishiou."

"Shishiou!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Are you crazy? He'll massacre you!"

Sakura chuckled. "Good. I haven't had a good fight since our last meeting, Battousai. It seems that the quality of warriors has gone down lately…everyone that I've killed hasn't been much of a match…"

"You didn't stop after the war was over?" Kenshin asked, perplexed.

"No, Himura, I didn't. I had no reason to…these fools who ruined our way of life with their conformist ways don't deserve to live, in my eyes." Sakura retorted. "I thought that, perhaps, one of them would be strong enough to end my miserable life…alas, I was wrong…" she sighed.

Kenshin eyed the woman suspiciously. "Well, Himura-sama, I must be off. Kaoru-san wishes to show me the rest of the house." The young woman stated. She turned on her heel, cold eyes flashing, and walked through the doorway to the back of the dogo. Kenshin's amethyst eyes followed her retreating figure until she disappeared through the doorway to the guest bedroom.

'_Why has she come back?'_ he mentally asked himself, drumming his fingertips on the table. _'Hmm…whatever the reason, it can't be good…'_

_Crystal tears… _

_Red, deep red…_

_Many fears…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Truth or lie…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Spirits die…_

_Red, deep red…_

_Red, deep red…_


End file.
